Mad King Ihsir
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860338 |no = 8422 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 40, 50, 55, 61, 102, 110, 115, 120, 126 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb2_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |ubb_distribute = 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 5, 5, 5, 10, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 5, 5, 5, 10, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Once upon a time, Ihsir the Sagacious was an extraordinary human, gifted with power, wisdom and foresight. During a ritual meditative session, Ihsir divined the massive wars that would come to devastate Grand Gaia. He also foresaw the eventual fall of his allies, the Disciples, and attempted to make his sooth known to them. However, they did not hold the human in high regard, dismissing his prophecy as the ramblings of a madman. The Disciples convened without Ihsir's presence and decided unanimously to commit him to a magical prison for insanity. Ihsir, who had predicted that this might come to pass, saw no way to save his allies and abandoned them to their fates. He stole an extremely powerful magical artifact created from the skull of an old demon, using it to change his form at will to evade capture. In his exile, Ihsir searched ceaselessly for a way to free Grand Gaia from the ravages of destiny. He used the skull to prolong his life beyond its natural limits, slowly but surely trading away his humanity to pursue his lofty goal. But Ihsir despaired of ever succeeding in his quest. Embittered by centuries of dead ends and diminishing humanity, his approach shifted from savior to avenger. Grand Gaia would inevitably burn, and Ihsir would make sure that the dispassionate and self-entitled gods perish together in the flames. There would be massive casualties from the wars that would ravage Grand Gaia, Ihsir reasoned. If only there was a way to muster the dead as a resource... |summon = I am Ihsir, King of the Dead, and I will unmake the world! |fusion = Am I mad? Or merely misunderstood by plebeians? |evolution = |hp_base = 5950 |atk_base = 2660 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 1400 |hp_lord = 8500 |atk_lord = 3800 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 2000 |hp_anima = 9617 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 4098 |def_breaker = 3202 |def_guardian = 3798 |rec_guardian = 1851 |def_oracle = 3351 |rec_oracle = 2447 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Reaper's Doom |lsdescription = 120% boost to all parameters when 6 elements are present, hugely boosts elemental damage & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 175% elemental damage |bb = All Things Die |bbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 1 turn effect to all allies & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to evade attacks & 25% chance to reduce enemy Atk/Def by 25% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bbhits2 = 22 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 22 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb2_sp = true |sbb = Disillusioning Affliction |sbbdescription = 25 combo Dark attack on all foes, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & 15% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn |sbbnote = 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Your Soul is Mine |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, high probability of raising allies from KO & adds evasion for 2 turns effect to all allies |ubbnote = 80% chance to revive units with 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 30 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 30 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3200 |ubb2_sp = true |es = Thanatos' Greed |esitem = Ihsir's Wiles, Atk Boosting Sphere and Critical Sphere or Damage Reducing Sphere and HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Ihsir's Wiles is equipped, boosts critical damage for all allies and boosts critical damage when Atk Boosting and Critical Spheres are equipped, 15% additional damage reduction for all allies when Damage Reducing and HP Recovery Spheres are equipped, 10% damage reduction & 15% boost to all parameters for all allies |esnote = 20% Crit damage for all allies, 100% Crit damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Frontier Hunter - Obtain with Hunter Rank 140 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 5 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 5 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 5 |omniskill2_2_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill2_2_note = 30% chance with 30% damage penalty |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's damage effectiveness |omniskill3_1_note = +300%/400%/1500% for BB/SBB/UBB modifier. 500%/800%/3000% for BB/SBB/UBB modifier total |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds Dark attack on single foe effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_2_note = 600% BB modifier, 1000% SBB modifier, 3200% UBB modifier |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_3_note = 600% DoT modifier on BB/SBB, 1500% DoT modifier on UBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds great max HP boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 25% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds enormous max HP boost effect to UBB |omniskill3_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 90% chance |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 170% boost. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB") |omniskill3_9_sp = 10 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 50% HP to Def |omniskill3_10_sp = 10 |omniskill3_10_desc = Adds huge Def and Atk boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note = 50% HP to Atk, Def. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds huge Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB") |omniskill3_11_sp = 15 |omniskill3_11_desc = Adds enormous Atk and Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill3_11_note = 100% HP to Atk, Def |omniskill3_12_sp = 10 |omniskill3_12_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_12_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_13_sp = 15 |omniskill3_13_desc = Adds enormous all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill3_13_note = 450% boost |omniskill3_14_sp = 10 |omniskill3_14_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_14_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_15_sp = 15 |omniskill3_15_desc = Adds enormous critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill3_15_note = 400% boost |omniskill3_16_sp = 10 |omniskill3_16_desc = Adds Dark barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_16_note = 3,000 HP |omniskill3_17_sp = 10 |omniskill3_17_desc = Adds Dark barrier effect to UBB |omniskill3_17_note = 30,000 HP |omniskill3_18_sp = 15 |omniskill3_18_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill3_18_note = 50% chance to survive KO attacks |omniskill3_19_sp = 5 |omniskill3_19_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 160000 |omniskill3_20_sp = 15 |omniskill3_20_desc = Adds enormous boost to ABP and CBP gain effect to LS |omniskill3_20_note = 100% ABP and 50% CBP boost |omniskill3_21_sp = 15 |omniskill3_21_desc = Adds 15% damage reduction effect to LS |omniskill3_22_sp = 5 |omniskill3_22_desc = Adds 100% boost to all parameters of Dark types effect to LS |omniskill3_23_sp = 10 |omniskill3_23_desc = Adds huge critical damage boost effect to LS |omniskill3_23_note = 175% boost |omniskill3_24_sp = 5 |omniskill3_24_desc = Adds Def ignore negation effect to LS |omniskill3_25_sp = 10 |omniskill3_25_desc = Adds probable great reduction of foe's BB gauge effect to LS |omniskill3_25_note = 30% chance to drain 50% of enemy BB gauge |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}